Erreurs à répétition
by Siryanne
Summary: Dans la vie, il y a les erreurs qui construisent, et les erreurs qui détruisent... Réédition de ma réponse au défi HRFRHO de Armor : 100 mots - erreur. 10 numéros
1. Numéros 1 à 5

Règle du défi: écrire des histoires en 100 mots chacune sur le couple Hermione/Severus, contenant le mot "erreur"

_Coucou! Eh oui, je reviens finalement sur feufeupasnet! Je n'ai pas trop envie de m'étaler ici, si vous voulez en savoir plus allez voir mon profil s'il vous plaît. Je remercie beaucoup les personnes qui m'avaient laissé une review pour la première édition de ce défi, j'ai malheureusement tout perdu quand "la taupe" (c'est comme ça queje l'appellerai) a fait supprimer ma fic. Il y a deux nouveaux numéros maintenant. Enjoy! ;-)_

**

* * *

Numéro 1 **

« Ginny j'ai fait une terrible erreur ! »

« Quoi ? Tu as embrassé mon frère ? Je sais qu'il n'est pas exceptionnellement futé, mais depuis le temps qu'il se meure d'amour pour toi, c'est... »

« Non c'est pas ça... Minute : Ron est amoureux de moi ! »

« Hein ? Qui a dit ça ? Hum, bon, tu as flirté avec Seamus alors ? »

« Non ! »

« Avec Lavande ? »

« Ginny ! »

« Hihi ! Je sais, tu as dragué Malfoy ! »

« Ça va pas ? »

« T'as raté un devoir ? »

« Franchement... »

« Mouais... Bon, tu... »

« J'ai couché avec Rogue, voilà ! »

« ... »

« ... »

« ... »

« Ginny ? »

« ... »

« Je sais que ça peut choquer, mais... »

« Moi aussi... »

« Pardon ? »

« J'ai couché avec Rogue aussi... »

« PARDON ? »

**oOo§oOo**

**Numéro 2**

« Miss Granger, nous devons parler. »

« Ce n'est plus Hermione ? Je vois... »

« Ecoutez, Miss... Hermione, très bien... Ce que nous avons fait hier, c'était... »

« Bon, magnifique, extraordinaire... »

« ... une erreur... »

« Evidemment ça aurait été trop beau... D'accord, tu... vous me faites le coup du professeur rongé par le remord ? Je n'en ai rien à faire, vous ne me ferez pas regretter cette nuit ! Je refuse de renier ce qu'il s'est passé juste parce que vous n'assumez pas vos actes ! »

« Non, Hermione, vous ne m'avez pas compris... C'était une erreur parce que tu n'es pas restée dormir avec moi après... »

**oOo§oOo**

**Numéro 3**

_Ordure ! Comment tu as pu me faire ça ? Et avec cette vieille aristo !_

Toc toc

Une tête rousse et ébouriffée apparaît à la porte qui vient de s'ouvrir.

« Hermione ? »

« Fais-moi l'amour Ron. »

« Hein ? »

« Couche avec moi ! »

« Mais...euh...je... Rogue... »

« Je ne veux plus jamais entendre ce nom ! Laisse-moi entrer ! »

« Mione... Tu es en colère... Ce serait une erreur... »

« Je sais ce que je fais ! Et ce que tu veux. Tu me l'as assez fait comprendre. »

« C'était avant que... »

« A d'autres ! »

Elle le pousse pour entrer. Il soupire. Puis referme la porte de sa chambre de préfet derrière elle. Avec un sourire...

o§o

_La vieille aristo c'est Narcissa Malfoy ;-)_

**oOo§oOo**

**Numéro 4**

« T'épouser a été la pire erreur de ma vie ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça!"

"Hermione, arrête, tu dramatises tout…"

"Je dramatise ! Tu m'as trompée, Severus !"

"Ce sont les règles, Hermione, tu le savais…"

"Les règles! Mais quel culot ! Et je peux savoir quand tu les a décrétées, ces règles ? Avant ou après m'avoir humiliée de la sorte ?"

"Hermione, ce n'est vraiment pas important…"

"Ça l'est pour moi ! Et toi qui n'as pas un soupçon de remords ! Espèce de salaud !"

"Bon, si tu le prends comme ça, je ne jouerai plus jamais au poker avec toi ! »

**oOo§oOo**

**Numéro 5**

Severus se trouvait devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondors, où il avait donné rendez-vous à Hermione. Il était minuit passé. Il tenait à la main un bouquet de lys blancs, les fleurs préférées de sa jeune future épouse. Le tableau s'ouvrit bientôt sur une figure ensommeillée. Il lui tendit le bouquet.

"Ma chérie, je..."

"Severus - l'interrompit-elle - ça suffit maintenant! Je n'ai aucun sentiment pour vous, il faut arrêter de me harceler ! Allez vous recoucher mon brave!"

Et, pour la dixième fois en deux semaines, Severus s'aperçut de son erreur et se décala d'un tableau. Minerva McGonagall claqua sa porte.

**oOo§oOo**

_A bientôt pour quelques nouveaux peut-être !biz!_


	2. Numéros 6 à 10

_Merci à **galouz, virg05, Atalanta de Tebas, BoB Chiri, Elnath, Isa-Syn, Marie Snape et Agath** pour les reviews! ;-) Et merci aux autres de s'arrêter ici pour lire!_

* * *

**Numéro 6**

« - Hermione, tu sais maintenant combien je tiens à toi… Combien je t'aime… Et…Hum… Et j'ai très envie que les choses entre nous… eh bien… deviennent plus sérieuses… Non, ne rougis pas, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Oh Merlin, je m'y prends mal ! Je sais que tu veux te réserver pour le mariage ! D'ailleurs, c'est justement de cela dont je veux te parler… Hermione… voudrais-tu officialiser notre amour en me faisant l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?"

"Prof… Severus… vous faites erreur… Je vous jure que hier, je ne me suis pas jetée sur vous, j'ai vraiment glissé… »

oOo§oOo

**Numéro 7**

On dit que la plupart de nos erreurs nous construisent. Mais que fait-on dans ce beau discours de celles qui nous détruisent ? Qu'ais-je fait, mon Hermione ? J'avais une jeune femme belle, radieuse, brillante, aimante, une jeune femme qui aurait pu devenir _ma_ femme. Et j'ai tout gâché pour quinze minutes de plaisir (était-ce même seulement dix ?) avec un ancien amour dépourvu de la moindre once de sincérité. Pour atteindre une vieille utopie. Qu'est-ce qu'il me reste maintenant ? Le remord, la honte, la rage. Comme après chacune des erreurs qui sont censées avoir construit ce que je suis. Une ruine…

oOo§oOo

**Numéro 8**

« _Erreur Erreur biiiiiiip Erreur !_ »

Severus subissait le bruit incessant depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Il tournait frénétiquement autour de l'appareil maudit, lançant sort sur sort pour tenter de mettre fin au son strident…et si possible à la machine aussi. Finalement, au bout d'une trentaine d'essais infructueux, il craqua.

« Hermioooooooooooooooooooooooone ! »

« Oui mon ché… ah mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ? »

« C'est ta saleté de grille-pain ! Je ne comprendrai jamais ces fichues machines moldues ! »

« Severus… c'est l'imprimante de mon ordinateur… »

Elle appuya sur un bouton et le bruit cessa.

« Tu ramasseras les miettes… »

oOo§oOo

**Numéro 9**

« Un ornitho-quoi ?"

"Un ornithorynque. Oui, je sais, ça ressemble un peu à rien…"

"Moi qui croyais être la pire erreur de la nature…"

"Rassuré ? Bon, on l'adopte alors ?"

"Mais ça ne va pas ? Ce…truc est laid à mourir !"

"Hey, tu veux qu'on parle des horreurs que tu gardes dans tes bocaux ?"

"Mais, c'est pour mes exp…"

"Et de cet horrible corbeau borgne qui a vécu dans ton débarras pendant trois mois ?"

"Darkie… Pauvre bê…"

"Le chaton galeux ?"

"Mais…"

"La chauve-souris sourde ?"

"Je…"

"La taupe unijambiste ?"

"Rooo, ça va, garde ton… machin ! Mais que ça ne m'approche pas !"

"Ouais ! Je vais l'appeler Harry…"

"Argh ! »

oOo§oOo

**Numéro 10** _Petit rappel: la notation à Poudlard est, dans l'ordre croissant: T, D, P, A, E et O (merci à Elnath pour le rappel!)_

« Un P ! Mais c'est impossible ! Je n'ai jamais moins deE ! C'est forcément une erreur !"

"Oh, ça va Hermione, j'ai eu D !"

"Oui mais toi tu ne couches pas avec le prof, Harry !"

"Ton intégrité m'épatera toujours… Oh, et puis tu étais obligée de me rappeler ça? Berk ! Maintenant j'imagine Rogue tout nu !"

"Oui ben t'inquiètes pas, s'il s'explique pas très vite, il n'aura plus de raison de l'être avant très longtemps ! Je comprends vraiment pas…"

"Fais voir ta copie… Aaaah ! Hermione ! C'est quoi ce dessin ? Euh… et il est asexué ou quoi ?"

"Oups ! J'ai compris… »

oOo§oOo

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est fini! Je ne pense pas que j'en ferai d'autres, avec ces dix-là plus les 22"c'est une blague", je vais vraiment finir par tourner en rond, donc il vaut mieux m'arrêter. Mais je reviendrai bientôt avec de nouvelles choses, et peut-être une version améliorée de "Ce n'est pas au vieux singe"... Biz!_


End file.
